


Paradise Lost

by captainchakyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Demon Sex, M/M, Painplay, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainchakyeon/pseuds/captainchakyeon
Summary: This wasn't exactly what Jongin had in mind when wanting to relax, but he also isn't going to complain.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 46





	Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you end up writing 2k words of smut based off of what x-yixing would be like, and ur twitter moots encourage it. and i think that's beautiful.

The clock reads a quarter after midnight, Jongin sighs as he's just gotten home a few moments ago from the practice room. He's worked at this one routine for hours and he still hasn't gotten the hang of it. Jongin promises to himself he'll continue tomorrow.

He breathes heavily as he sits down on his bed, his body aching and sweat painting his face. Considering how long of a day it’s been, all he wants to do is relax. Jongin reaches for his bottle of water on his nightstand, and takes a large gulp of water before there's a knock on the door.

Jongin invites them in, and Yixing is the one who comes through the door - or at least that's who Jongin recognizes him as. There's something… different about him.

He has red eye makeup and heavy eyeliner on, and are those black eye contacts? Jongin shrugs it off as makeup from a photoshoot or something similar, especially considering he's wearing all black clothes with chains and a mesh shirt. Did he not change afterwards?

"Oh, did you have a shoot today?" Jongin asks, looking up to the other. Yixing doesn't reply, only smirking at the other. "... Yixing?"

Something is definitely different about him, besides the clothes. Even the way he _moves_ is different, and the way he's looking at Jongin makes it feel like he's piercing into his core being.

Jongin almost stops breathing when Yixing bends down to look him in the eyes. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest; not from anxiety but from anticipation. A sudden wave of desire crashes over him the exact moment Yixing caresses his neck.

Jongin then realizes what's going on. _This isn't actually Yixing._ He just invited an incubus into his room - his house, and it's taking the form of his member. Jongin's breath picks up as he puts the pieces together.

Jongin is slightly confused for a moment as he looks to the incubus in front of him. He knows they usually take the form of people's strongest, deepest desire. Is Yixing really his strongest desire? Jongin never consciously thought of it, but now that it's in front of him, he can't seem to deny it.

"Kai… you want me don't you?" Yixing whispers, sliding closer to the other. His hand sliding down Jongin's chest and the other supporting his weight on the bed. "Tell me."

The lights seem to be dimming on their own, the music Jongin had on a moment ago has faded away. All that Jongin can process is the being in front of him, his hands touching him, his immense presence.

"Yes, yes I want you." Jongin says, surprisingly earnestly, considering this is an incubus that's resembling his friend. But in the moment, he doesn't care. This is what he desires, deep down, and the incubus knows that too.

Jongin feels no nerves nor anxiety, he doesn't even feel exhausted from practice anymore. His heart continues going wild as he thinks about what may happen. It's been so long since he's been with anyone, and now here's someone who knows his every desire.

Once he's stated his desire, Jongin smells a dark and spicy scent - almost resembling dragon's blood, the scent wafting strongly off of Yixing. Jongin isn't familiar with the smell, but it registers in his brain as desire and want. As if it's a sign the incubus is turned on, now that he's gotten a green light. The feeling it gives off seems quite contagious, too.

Jongin is pushed back onto the bed with an intense kiss, Yixing in between his legs and hands caressing the younger's thighs, slowly going up towards his torso.

Yixing slides Jongin's shirt up, and then over his head as they break the kiss for a brief moment. Yixing takes off his own jacket, leaving his torso slightly exposed in the mesh shirt.

Jongin finds himself getting hard as Yixing firmly grabs his hip and kisses down his neck. He lets out a moan as Yixing bites down without warning, leaving a bruise. He sucks slightly, making sure the bruise will be visible.

Jongin groans, his hips lifting slightly. Yixing slides closer, pulling him by his thighs so their hips clash together in the most teasing way. Jongin doesn't realise Yixing is hard as well until he instinctively grinds up against him when Yixing thumbs over his sensitive nipples.

Jongin finds hold in Yixing's shirt, as the other grinds against him teasingly slow. When Jongin tries to grind up against him to speed it up, Yixing pins his hips down to the bed so he can control the speed.

Jongin hums out a moan at the thought of Yixing taking total control of him. He almost doesn't want to admit it, but he wishes the incubus will control him completely. The mere thought making his pants even tighter and his breath quicker.

Maybe if Jongin teases him more, pushes the boundaries then Yixing will take control. He wants to be tied down and let him do whatever he wants to Jongin. Maybe it's the effect that the incubus has, but Jongin wants to be dominated by the other.

Jongin squirms, desperate for any stimulation. Yixing lowers his body so he's almost trapping Jongin in response, his body resting on his forearms on either side of Jongin's head. Jongin keeps trying to squirm, grinding his hips up with not much payoff. He groans, throwing his head back, just wanting Yixing to get on with it.

"Am I going to have to tie you up?" Yixing almost growls, and for some odd reason that makes the desire in Jongin grow even more. "Oh, is that what you want? Me to tie you to this bed right now?"

Jongin doesn't feel confident in his ability to speak sentences properly, so he just nods in response hoping Yixing will accept that. "Drawer, in the drawer."

Yixing sits up for a moment, looking through Jongin's nightstand drawer, before finding a roll of black rope perfect for such an occasion. Jongin has never used it before, and never had an exact plan to. He bought it out of curiosity but was too scared to ask anyone else to use it, until now.

He unravels the rope, and goes to tightly secure it around Jongin's wrists, and then tying it off to the middle post of the bed. Jongin flexes his arms away from the post, confirming it's secure when it does barely any difference.

Seeing that he's lost half of his mobility makes him fall more into submission, something that he rarely does. Jongin thinks that he should do it more, considering how much this turns him on. Although, something about the incubus makes it come natural to him.

Jongin finds himself squirming again when Yixing's lips are slowly heading south on his torso, leaving kissing and shallow bruises. He whines, wanting some relief. Yixing looks up at him with a fierce look of desire, before focusing on slowly taking off Jongin's sweatpants. Jongin is left in his boxer briefs, and hopes that means Yixing is planning to finally get him off now.

"You won't come until I say so," Yixing states in a way Jongin couldn't dare argue with, "Got it?"

Jongin nods, humming in response. He's been teasing Jongin a bit already, but the younger feels like he's not going to stop any time soon.

Yixing loosens the rope enough to where Jongin can adjust in them, before demanding him to flip over onto his forearms and knees. Jongin quickly obeys, and Yixing then tightens the ropes back up.

Yixing makes sure Jongin's ass is presented up, so he can't grind down on the bed to completion. In contrast though, Yixing's hand snakes it's way around his torso to palm at Jongin's visible tent.

Jongin doesn't even try to mask the sounds that come out of his mouth, as Yixing palms him roughly over his boxers, any gentleness going out the window. He can feel himself leaking as Yixing's fingers curl around his shaft over the fabric.

Moans spill out of his mouth generously as his hips roll into Yixing's touch. It's so minimal, but Jongin's breath is still getting raspy as his hips continue to work along with Yixing's hand.

"This is so pathetic, you're already so hard and wet." Yixing whispers into Jongin's ear, a slight edge to his voice. Jongin lets out a shaky breath at the degradation. "Are you even going to last? Such a little slut."

Jongin chokes slightly, his hips twitching involuntarily at the name calling. Why is that turning him on? A part of Jongin wants Yixing to continue, to be even rougher with him.

He rolls his hips back, trying to connect with Yixing's. He knows he's found what he wants when he feels Yixing suddenly pressing against his ass, an obvious tent in his pants as well. Jongin can't see it, but the size feels impressive.

"Are you going to come already?" Yixing asks disappointedly, his hand still working up and down on Jongin's cock over his boxers. "Or are you going to hold it off for me, until I say you can?"

"I'll wait! I-I'm trying to last- _ah_!" Jongin's sentence gets cut off as Yixing's hand slips under his boxers. "Oh, oh _sir_ -! Please!"

"Sir? I like the sound of that." Jongin can hear the smirk in his voice. "It sounds so good rolling off your tongue while begging."

"Sir, _sir_ , please, I can't-" Jongin takes a ragged gasp, he's never been so affected by a handjob before. His hips are still instinctively rolling with Yixing's movements, making it even harder to put off cumming. "Your hand feels so good, sir."

Suddenly, the hand is off of his cock. Jongin whines, it felt so good. His boxers are being pulled off, Yixing helping him slip his legs out of the fabric. Yixing pauses for a moment, leaning back to grab something off the nightstand - a bottle of lube.

Before Jongin can question it, a hot, wet sensation going up from his perineum to his rim has him crying out in shock and pleasure. He shakes slightly, as Yixing laps at his rim and scratches his nails up his thighs.

"Sir, sir please I'm-" Jongin can barely think straight, let alone talk well. He bows his back to the bed, presenting his ass even more. Shivers of pleasure tingling his spine. "Please let me cum, _please sir_ , it feels so good."

Yixing pulls back just enough to harshly slap Jongin's ass, making him yelp in surprise and a shiver of pleasure go down his spine. Yixing nips at his thighs, before delivering another spank to his ass.

Jongin's cock is continually leaking onto the sheets, his voice raspy, and his breath ragged. He feels like he could come any second, but he tries to hold on because of Yixing's demands.

"Sir, sir! Oh god, it feels so good sir!" Jongin babbles once Yixing's tongue is back on his rim. His fingernails are definitely leaving scratches up and down his thighs. But the pain is only adding to the pleasure, making the perfect mix of sweet and sour.

Yixing's tongue eventually works him open, sliding in to taste him even better. Jongin's thighs are shaking, it's getting harder and harder not to cave in.

Yixing takes him by surprise when he starts to jerk Jongin off once again, this time faster - and lubed now. Jongin cries out, moans becoming louder as his hips twitch slightly.

Jongin quickly feels overwhelmed, squirming as if to get away from the intensity. But Yixing has a strong hold on him, the deep scent of dragon's blood filling the air again. Somehow, the scent makes Jongin’s senses more intense.

"Yixing, _Yixing_!" Jongjn cries out, almost sobbing at the fact he can't cum yet. His hands are fisting and unfisting, his thighs shaking.

Yixing pulls his face away again and smacks Jongin's ass again, harder this time. "What do you call me?"

"Sir! _sir_!" Jongin yells, not caring about keeping quiet anymore. "Please sir, I'm so fucking close."

"Tell me what you want." Yixing asks, though fully knowing what Jongin wants. He slows his hand on Jongin's cock for a moment.

"Just- let me, _please_." Jongin desperately rocks on Yixing's hand, hoping he gets the hint without having to tell him. "I'm close! I'm close!"

The incubus doesn't reply, but instead takes a moment to take off his own pants, leaving himself in his underwear and mesh shirt. Once he's kicked away the pants, Yixing grinds down harshly on Jongin's ass, his hand firmly on his back.

He pushes his hips down onto the bed, so now Jongin's cock is trapped between his torso and the sheets. Yixing leans down and starts mouthing around his rim again, it's messy but still overwhelming for Jongin.

When Jongin starts rocking against the sheets along with Yixing’s movements, he knows he's not going to last. Broken moans are spilling out of his mouth, getting louder and louder. The sexual energy is too palpable for Jongin, the sensations have grown to be too much. The incubus’ effects have become too overwhelming.

Jongin cries out loudly, babbling mindlessly as his vision goes white. Tears stream down his face as he feels his cock throbbing, a stream of come stains the sheets. His entire body tensing up and shivering at once.

Yixing doesn't slow down, still lapping at his rim while his hands are keeping Jongin's hips stable enough. As the aftershocks start to jerk Jongin's body, that's when he stops.

"You thought you could come without my permission?" Yixing asks, whispering into Jongin's ear. Jongin can only whimper in return, his body feeling like mush. "Oh honey, we aren't done until I say we are."

Jongin has a feeling that it's going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> exo-ls follow me on twitter @vixxiah  
> or just give me kudos n a nice comment. or maybe all three.  
> i just might fall in love with u though.


End file.
